1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus which records a sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an imaging apparatus such as a video camera, a sound is recorded along with a moving image. Normally, when the sound is recorded, an ambient sound including noise is also recorded. A voice produced by an object or the like, that is, the sound desired to be recorded, is recorded with the ambient sound including the noise or the like. Therefore, the sound desired to be recorded can not be clearly recorded.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-187499 discloses a method having steps of detecting whether a mouth of an utterer is open or not to detect a period within which a sound is being produced, and limiting a voice band of the sound while the sound is being produced to more clearly recognize the voice of the utterer.
However, in the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-187499, whether the utterer is an adult or a child is not considered during sound recognition processing. Normally, a frequency band of an adult's voice and a frequency band of a child's voice are different. Therefore, the voice of the utterance is buried in the surrounding noise with the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-187499 so that the voice may not be clearly recorded.